The Key
by IamJustaCloud
Summary: Sayuri is anything but a normal girl. She has no family. Nobody likes her. The headmaster's daughter seems to be out to get her. And now, she gets sent off on a journey with four weirdly dressed strangers and a talking ball of rice. FaixOc Sorry the summary sucks T-T
1. Prologue:

Prologue:

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yuko's voice is low, barely above a whisper. Her maroon orbs are wide with surprise. Utter shock shivers through her body, nipping almost annoyingly at her skin from the inside out. Why on earth would _any _normal human-being be so willing to give their soul away for a measly hunch?

Grant Light, Headmaster of Waterwood Academy, doesn't flinch at her tone.

He simply matches the Dimensional Witch's gaze evenly, lips curling back into a wickedly calm smile.

"She may not know it, but I do see her as a daughter. Even if I'm wrong, I do want her to have a chance in life and Waterwood isn't helping." He says softly, the life in his eyes fading as he drifts in thought. "Of course, if the necklace does accept her…well, that would be wonderful. That would help you out quite a bit, eh?" He chuckles lightly.

Yuko avoids his gaze.

"More than you know." She whispers softly, thoughts drifting to the near future-and the future events that could drastically change life as they knew it. "More than you know…"


	2. Chapter One:

_"Saya-kun, do you remember what we talked about? The first time you came here and met Mokona?"_

_Warily, I cast the little white rabbit-looking creature a long look-trying to figure out the double meaning behind the words. Mokona doesn't usually speak in riddles, but I know her well enough to know that she's asking this question for a reason. The little white ball of fluff's eyes are closed, pure bliss twisting her little lips into a fuzzy smile, and her little pink doughnut slowly drifts by my larger silver one. _

_"About why you've been coming to me in my dreams?" I reply with a question, using my foot to splash a little water at her. _

_She sputters, letting out a long whine, "Saya-kuuun! Mokona doesn't like the water being splashed at her like that!" _

_I laugh at her weirdness. "Then why do we always come to the pool?"_

_True enough, in the wonderful world of my dreams, we are always floating around a large Olympic sized pool in the basement of an old hotel. The rest of the world, outside of the hotel, is fuzzy and not entirely constructed yet. I'm sure I'll get around to it sooner or later._

_Mokona wiggles within the center of her doughnut. "Mokona doesn't know. But Mokona likes it." She flashes me a cheeky little grin, which makes me laugh lightly. _

_"So what about the first time I came here?" I press, dipping my head back so my long pink hair clouds the water. "Did you forget already?"_

_Mokona shakes her head, sadness seeping into her tone. "No, Mokona could never forget. You tried to eat Mokona, because you thought Mokona was a ball of rice. That was the most terrifying moment of Mokona's life." _

_I laugh, the memory prodding at the corners of my mind, "What about it then?"_

_"This will be the last dream Mokona can see you in." Mokona says sadly, rubbing at her large clear eyes. _

_My mood immediately dives down in a fast spiral, tugging my lips down along with it. I came here, happily, to chat with my new, and only, friend and relax-away from the horrors of my actual life. Other than that, I never usually dreamed-which is why I hadn't known what to do when I saw a bouncing little white ball of fluff and I just so happened to be hungry. This dream, it was like one of those new virtual reality games-where you step into a world that is purely your own. No one can mock you. No one can hate you-until you've at least played the game for a while. _

_"But," I sink lower into the doughnut, "for why?"_

_Mokona doesn't answer. _

_Instead, the scene around me slowly starts to fade-edges chipping away to reveal inky dark black-and then completely shatters. _

I wake with an abrupt start, heart pounding wildly in my chest. My hair clings to my skin, my face, even my drenched clothes. Slowly, I peel back the covers and climb up out of bed. Glancing over to the clock, I notice that it's only six o'clock. School doesn't start for another two hours.

A loud groan echoes through the lonely room, bouncing off the soundproof walls and doors.

Rubbing at my eyes, and muttering some nasty things under my breath, I make my way to the small conjoined bathroom that sits on the edge of the squat square shaped room.

I pause in front of the mirror.

Large bluish black bags underline my eyes, making the glittery wetness that surrounds my ocean green irises even more pronounced. Wisps of light pink hair curl around my face, clinging to the skin like a wet cat, and I brush them back-grimacing at the wet feeling. Other than my abnormally colored hair, and yes it is natural, I have a pretty normal face. Small nose, small lips, heart shaped, and very pale skin that likes to flush bright red when I'm angry, sad, or well, any other damn emotion.

I turn my attention away from the mirror and peel my pajamas off. Starting up the shower, I step in. the cold water blasts me, abruptly waking the half asleep portion of my brain up.

Once I'm finished, I begrudgingly pull the school uniform on. I'm not a fashion queen. Usually I could care less about what I'm wearing. But this…this is horrible. The uniform consists of a puffy pinstriped jacket-in the colors of black and yellow, a white blouse beneath, a matching plaid pleated skirt, panty hose, and large dress shoes that click and clack down the halls like no tomorrow.

"I look like a bumble bee." I grumble to my reflection as I pull my hair back away from my face with a headband. Usually, I'd pull it back into a ponytail but for some ungodly reason, we're not allowed to do that here.

As I walk out the door, I look back to survey the room.

Something strange swells up inside me, tugging the corners of my lips down into a small frown, and I can't help but think this will be the last time I see it. 

* * *

I can't believe it.

Scuffing my feet against the old yellowing tile floor as I walk, I glare at anyone stupid enough to walk into view-nails digging into the heels of my palms to keep from lashing out at said stupid one or a wall. This is the fourth time I've gotten in trouble this week, thanks to a certain someone who just so happened to be the Headmaster's daughter, and I wanted to severely hurt something. It wasn't my fault she fell out of her seat and I just so happened to be walking by it. I didn't even touch her.

Granted, I could feel something, however, in between us. I know I sound crazy, but I swear it's true. There was something that pushed her over. It just wasn't me.

I sit down in the small faded red plastic chair that sits outside Headmaster Light's office. Strands of my long pink hair fall forward, brushing against the pleated plaid skirt that I'm forced to wear here, and I hastily shove them back. For some ungodly reason, I'm not allowed to pull my hair up into a ponytail here.

"Miss Eve? The headmaster will see you now." Rose calls from her secretary desk.

With a small huff, I stand and flash her a grim smile. "Thanks."

The door clicks shut softly behind me and I hesitantly look around. Headmaster Light's office is unusually dark, and knowing his…flamboyant nature, I am utterly terrified.

"Um," I look around, "Headmaster Light?"

The large medieval looking swivel chair slowly turns around. Headmaster Light leans back against the back of his chair, silently stroking an incredibly large stuffed bullfrog that sits on his lap. His eyes skewer me through his sharply cut rectangular glasses. He lights a small red candle, the flickering flame illuminating the dark room, and beckons me forward.

I gulp.

Sitting down in one of the chairs across from him, I shift uncomfortably on the edge of the seat and patiently wait for him to begin his lecture.

"So, Miss Eve, care to explain your side of the story?" He says in a low, very scary voice.

I let out a shaky laugh. "Um, I doubt you would believe me."

He nods for me to continue, strangely quiet and still. I press my lips together into a tight line, trying to word my explanation right in my head, and peel my hands away from their death grip on the edge of the seat-resting them gingerly in my lap.

"I was handing in my test paper." I say softly, avoiding his gaze. "And on my way back to my seat, she just fell."

"She just fell." He repeats slowly, carefully measuring the words on his tongue.

I nod grimly and fiddle with my fingers.

Headmaster Light reaches up and strokes his imaginary beard and I sigh inwardly as he begins to hum lightly to himself, carefully devising my punishment. After a small huff and a shake of his head, the man stands and takes a few small steps towards a large bookshelf that is shoved up against the right wall to his desk. He sets the bullfrog down, commanding it not to move-earning a quick roll of le eyes from me, and pulls out a small book.

He walks back over to me and sits down, pulling his chair up closer to the desk and holding the small book out in my direction. "Here."

I stare at it hesitantly. "Is this part of my punishment?"

"Just take it." He says, exasperation leaking into his tone.

"But…"

"Sayuri." Headmaster Light wiggles the book slightly in the air, "Take the book."

"Okay, okay." I grab the book and stare at the cover. It's an old encyclopedia-something from the 1900's. Why would he have this? It's so out of date…

"Open it." He commands.

I scowl and go to protest but he silences me with a nasty look. Something strange and unnerving settles in my stomach, Headmaster Light is being strangely serious today. Setting the book down in my lap, I pull back the cover-blinking in surprise when a whole section of the book goes with it. Inside, the pages are hollowed out-a small rustic looking box peeking out from within the cut marks. I glance up to Headmaster Light questioningly and he nods.

Lifting the box, something shifts inside of it.

"Open it."

The small box fits firmly within the palm of my hand, the corners digging into the skin. I press on the small ruby red jewel within the center of the box and it snaps open. Something jumps out at me, curling around my neck like a python. I scream and claw at it desperately, trying to get it off.

Headmaster Light sits there calmly, as if I wasn't about to be suffocated by a strange leathery thing.

Cell-splitting pain sears up from the base of my throat, the thing tearing past layer after layer of skin. Pulling my hands away in horror, I blubber and sob at the bright red blood that stains my hands. The pain escalates and I raise my hands to my throat again, only instead of clawing at the thing and press my palms to the festering skin as if I'm trying to choke myself. But the pain only magnifies, along with my screams of pain and tears.

And then it stops, so suddenly that I sit there for a few moments-tears mingling with the blood that drenches the front of my uniform shirt, in pure shock and utter confusion.

"You might want to wash that off." Headmaster Light points towards the door. "There's a bathroom to your left. Come back once you're finished."

I stare at him in horror, muscles slowly moving and clicking as I stand. Like hell I was coming back!

The bathroom door clicks shut behind me and I rush to the mirror. Blood splotches reach all the way up to my lips and drenches down the front of my shirt. Once white, it's now colored a rustic red and I realize that the stain may never come out.

I wash my hands first, running them under the nozzle until the water that disappears in the drain is no longer tinged bright pink. Cupping my hands under the faucet, I allow the water to pool up and then lean over-pouring it onto my neck. After a couple of washes, the mangled and bubbling blood fades, revealing a large ruby red stone on a thin leather twine.

My strangled gasp echoes within the bathroom.

The twine and ruby are nestled deep in my skin, puckered rustic skin protruding from all sides, and the ruby glints up at me from the hollow of my throat, almost evilly.

Numbly, I wash the rest of my face and walk back to the Headmaster's office. I need to know what this thing is and how the hell to get it out of my neck. Rose doesn't look up from her seat. Somewhere, in the depths of my mind, I am extremely grateful that the office is virtually barren and devoid of life.

Headmaster Light watches me as I sit back down in front of him, waiting for a few moments before saying anything.

"You're probably wondering what that is." He says, laughing lightly.

I nod meekly.

"Well, that necklace acts as a funnel. It helps you control your powers." He explains happily, leaning back to once again stroke his bullfrog.

My what?

I must have voiced my question, because the next thing I know the large bullfrog is being thrown at my head. Ugly green fills my vision and I gasp, arms automatically rising to deflect the stuffed animal. A bright shock of gray flares up and then dims as I lower my arms. Heart racing, I stare at the now crispy frog-flinching when it crumbles to dust.

Headmaster Light sniffles. "He served well."

Then he whips out another one. Automatically, my arms raise-expecting the bullfrog to be thrown at my head-and the gray swirls up again. This time, I don't lower my arms and lift my head, gaping at the swirling wall of gray.

"That's your shield." Headmaster Light says, smiling sweetly.

I crack. Slamming my palms down onto his desk, I growl lowly at him. "What the hell is this mess?! What's going on!?"

He laughs nervously. "Um, as your punishment for harming my daughter, you are being shipped off to a different world to travel with random strangers and save the world. I figured you'd want some way of defending yourself? Plus, it's rightfully yours. If you weren't the one, it would've eaten your vocal cords."

I inch back. And they say **_I'm _**the one who belongs in a mental hospital.

"Anyways," He shrugs lightly, "They need you now so I'll send you on your way. Just remember, when in a pinch of doubt-trust your gut. It never lies. Bye!" He says hastily, scooting back in his chair before I can grab him by the throat.

Bright light flares up around me, sending me to the ground. I gasp, squeeze my eyes shut, and burry my face into my kneecaps-hands slamming against my ears to block out the horrid wailing noise that shudders through the air. Pain splinters up my backside, fanning out to the rest of my body. It stays away from my neck, however. I guess the nerves there are all shot from the necklace nesting itself into my flesh.

The light fades slowly-the back of my eyelids no longer a painful yellow.

"The last one has arrived." The announcement floated through the barriers of my hands, gentle and soothing. I take in a shuddering breath and look up, hands slowly moving away from my ears. The lady moves forward, long black hair floating around her like a veil, and squats down in front of me. "I've been waiting for you, Saya-kun."

"H-How do you know my name?" I gasp, hands breaking my short fall back.

She smiles slightly and straightens up, fingers playfully tapping her lower lip. "Let's see, was it a Light? It had something to do with a Light…"

"You know Headmaster Light?" I deadpan, slowly clambering to my feet. "That explains it all."

The lady chuckles softly and leans forward, maroon eyes transfixed on the flesh-eating necklace that circles around my throat. It shudders slightly when she taps the gem, sending up a flare of horrid pain, and I hiss softly.

She leans back. "It seems to have nested in your skin. I'm afraid; it is unsuitable for a price."

A price?

"But," She smiles slightly and turns away from me, walking back to the large marble staircase that sits a few feet away, "Your price has already been paid. So you mustn't worry, sweet flower. You are permitted to travel with the others."

"The others?" I turn slowly, eyes taking in the four people behind me.

To my left, a tall lean blonde male blinks, bright cerulean eyes widening as his lips curl back into a wide friendly smile. He holds a long gold staff, the end decorated with sky blue jewels and small chains, and supports a heavy thick furry coat. The one in the middle is squatted down, holding the third person in his arms-hugging her to his chest in a very protective manor. They both have rusty hair, hers a shade or two lighter, and he has striking brown eyes. The last man stands tall, wearing a black and red ninja suit, and has cold red eyes and spiky black hair.

"Oh," I nod slightly at them, voice cracking up a few octaves, "the others."

The lady clears her throat behind me, maroon eyes smiling slyly. "I have one question, Miss Sayuri: Are you ready?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I wave my hands frantically. "Before we do anything rash, can I please get an explanation as to why I am here? I mean, I didn't push that girl out of her chair! I swear! She just had one of those spazzing moments, like this," I wave my hands frantically and fall over to my side, landing with a small thud on the grassy green floor, "And I just so happened to be next to her! I didn't do it!"

The people behind her laugh quietly at my scene, but I ignore them-green eyes trained in on the woman's face, trying to get some sort of clue.

But she simply laughs, "All will be explained in due time, Saya. Just know that this isn't a punishment."

My heartbeat races frantically in my chest. She lifts a small round white ball up into the air and tosses it towards us. It stirs to life, big wide clear eyes opening and then closing as it smiles widely.

"SAYA-KUN!" It giggles loudly and jumps at me.

I gasp and rush forward to catch it. My luck, the thing would've flattened into a giant mess and I would've gotten stuck cleaning it up. "Oh god!" I shout, tripping over a rock and falling face first into the dirt.

"Mokona." The lady chides softly as I sit up, rubbing my forehead.

"Mokona is sorry!" The little white rabbit in my arms cries, jumping up to kiss my forehead, "Mokona forgot Saya-kun's predicament."

"Pre-what?" I scowl.

"Alright." The lady claps her hands together, regaining everyone's attention. "It's time to bid you all farewell. Good luck."

I quickly scramble to my feet, eyes wide, "But!"

My words cut off. Bright white consumes me and I am falling into a dark scary oblivion. I gasp, the sound loud and bubbly like, and reach out for something to hold onto. Fingers brushing against something furry and soft, I immediately latch on and squeeze my eyes shut. Something moves beneath it and suddenly strong arms are holding me upright.

I look up, directly into wide cerulean eyes, and black out.


	3. Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

_Something sticky and warm moves from the tips of my toes to the top of my head-leaving a trail of sticky slime in its wake. I shudder and move away from it, grumbling, and another sticky warm muscle trailing along my other side. _

_Eyes snapping open, I sit up. _

_And scream loudly. _

_The huge canine head moves back several steps, bringing its two other canine heads back with it. Large jaws snapping shut, the three headed dog dips down and closes its three pairs of bright red eyes. _

_"We are here to serve you, Master." All three heads speak. _

_I grin wickedly. _

_The dream shatters. _

Sighing softly, I roll over in my bed and curl up into a ball. My neck aches, the small burning sensation slowly building until it becomes unbearable, and my eyes snap open as I sit up abruptly, hissing.

"Saya-chan, are you alright?"

I look up and gasp, the blue eyed boy laughing lightly at my bewildered expression. I lean back away from him and blink several times, eyebrows furrowing together at the scene around me. The rusty haired boy stands a few meters away, a large flaming wolf curling around his body, and the ninja guy stands behind a short black haired nerd and an even stranger short nerd with a hat.

"Huh?" I blink.

Blondie simply smiles. Nerd number one gasps lightly and leans over, bending into a low bow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sayuri-sempai."

"Huh?" I repeat.

"It…it went inside me." Rusty turns back to us, no longer consumed by the fiery flames of his wolf.

"That was amazing, Syaoran-kun!" Blondie chirps, voice melted honey, "Did that come from you?"

Ninja scoffs softly, his voice gruff and thick. "That's a 'Kudan' huh?"

I frown, confusion swirling within me, and stand. My muscles are like confined jelly, making me stumble and fumble around. Grabbing onto the nearest thing for support, Blondie laughs lightly and winds his arms around my waist-holding me up.

"What's going on?" I ask, glaring up at him.

"We're traveling through different worlds." He smiles kindly, "To help Syaoran-kun find Sakura-chan's feathers. Right now, we're in a place called the Hanshin Republic, where people have spirit animals called Kudan."

I look around slowly. "Hey, where'd Nerd number two go?"

Nerd Number one blinks and then smiles sheepishly. Blondie laughs lightly, chest vibrating against mine, and the Syaoran one smiles lightly. He bends over into a formal bow. "It's good to see you awake, Saya-san."

"How do you know my name?" I ask, prodding his head with my finger.

Blondie carefully lets me go and steps back, poking my nose softly. "Mokona told us all about you, Saya-kun!" He coos happily.

I flash him a strange look and step back towards the ninja. He glances over as I near, red eyes bored. "I think we're the only normal ones here." I whisper-hiss to him, shielding the side of my mouth with my hand.

"Now," Blondie peers around, "Where could my 'almost Kudan' have gotten off to?"

Syaoran gasps and begins to look around frantically, "Mokona!"

I frown slightly, the pad of my index finger tapping against my chin as I think. I know that name from somewhere…but where?

"It probably got stepped on somewhere around here." Ninja's gruff voice floats through the air, and I flash him a dirty look. "Like a discarded pork bun."

"She." I snap at him. "She's a girl, not an it."

He flashes me a bored look. "Like I care."

Anger riles up. I clench my fists tightly, ready to punch his stupid red eyes out, and Blondie quickly intervenes-pointing to something to our right. "Look, the truth is quite different."

A crowd of squealing fangirls cluster around a small white little rabbit creature. Memory explodes inside my head, bringing a wide smile to my features. "Mokona is popular with the ladies!" Mokona squeals happily.

"MOKONA! You silly rice ball!" I call happily, grinning like an idiot.

Mokona's eyes pop open and she lets out a happy squeal, ducking and diving past all the fangirls to leap into my open arms. I hug her tightly to my chest.

"Saya-kun didn't try to eat Mokona this time!" Mokona chirps happily.

Blondie laughs lightly and shakes his head. "Mokona, where were you?"

"Mokona was on top of Kurogane's head! But then, Mokona fell off. Before that, though, Mokona went like this," Mokona's eyes grow really wide-her pupils expanding until they completely devour the clear circles around them, "But nobody paid attention."

Syaoran immediately jumps forward, "You mean one of Sakura's feathers were nearby?!"

"It was," Mokona slumps down in my arms dejectedly, "But Mokona doesn't feel it anymore."

"Did you figure out who had it?" Syaoran steps back slightly.

Mokona shakes her head, burying her little face into my chest. "Don't know."

I pat her head, trying to be somewhat reassuring, and stand there awkwardly. Syaoran's head drops slightly, a small defeated sigh escaping his lips. Then he smiles, nodding slightly. "That's alright. If you sense any more, let us know."

"Mokona will go all out!" Mokona mock salutes him and jumps onto my head.

"Even if we limit it to the people who were here, that'd still be a long search." Blondie muses quietly. "There were a lot of people here."

Syaoran nods, still smiling. "Still, we now know that someone close by has it. That's pretty good progress."

I smile and nod. "Sounds like it to me."

Mokona moves to Syaoran's head and I step forward, watching with silent amusement as Blondie teases Kurogane. "If Kuro-chi never dropped Mokona, this wouldn't have happened." He wiggles a finger in the ninja's face.

"What makes this my fault?! And will you stop calling me those stupid names?" Kurogane snaps at him.

Blondie turns his attention to me, a kind smile gracing his features, and says to Kurogane, "You shouldn't use such foul language like that in front of a lady, Kuro-wan-wan!"

"I'll show you foul language!" Kurogane snarls at him, making the blonde laugh.

But those cerulean eyes are still trained on my small form, and I can feel them sizing me up. Feeling uncomfortable, I shift slightly and rest my hands on the flare of my hips-skewering him with an icy glare. "Who are you?"

Blondie steps forward and holds out his hand. "Fai D. Flourite. But you may call me Fai."

Hesitantly, I take his hand. To my surprise, and pleasure, it's not wet and clammy like I thought it would be. I'd only experimented with the male race once, and all I can remember is his humid hands touching me. Fai's hand is soft, cool, and gentle.

"Sayuri Eve." I hear myself saying, "But most people call me Saya."

"Lilly." Fai translates my first name, laughing lightly. "Very pretty."

I smile. Looking into his eyes, I can see he has very thick shields up and can't help but think he's somewhat like me. Already, I can see that his smile is fake, his chirpy attitude is fake, and he's hiding a lot of pain behind that clear veil in his eyes. And already, I find myself wanting to help him in any means possible.

"Come on you two." Kurogane grunts as he strides past, "Looks like we're leaving."

At first, I thought having people that are even remotely like friends would be the best thing a girl like me could ask for.

But being squished between two large, grown males…well let's just say I'm having second thoughts.

"What..is?" Syaoran trails off, staring at the swirl of noodles, cabbage, and other meats and veggies that sizzles on the small silver top stove.

My back presses against the back of the booth, my feeble attempt to get as far away from the stove as possible. I don't do good with stoves and I have the scars all over my body to prove it. Fai glances over, lips twisted back into that permanent false smile, and asks if I've ever had this stuff before. I shake my head.

"Wait," I blink, coming to a sudden realization, "Aren't we missing someone?"

Fai laughs lightly. "Sakura-chan is back at the house sleeping."

"But why did you bring me? If I was still asleep?" I cast him a strange look. If we were both sleeping…wouldn't it have made more sense to just leave both of us at the house? Instead of lugging around my conked out self?

"Mokona made me." Fai giggles, pointing to the small rabbit that sits atop Kurogane's head-ears flapping wildly as she watches the food cook.

"Um, well…You see…Okonomiyaki is my favorite dish so…" Masayoshi trails off, trembling slightly.

"Okonomiyaki?" Fai repeats, toying with the word. "Is that what this is called?"

"Eh?" Masayoshi blinks, slightly surprised. "Okonomiyaki is a staple of the diet in the Hanshin Republic…if you don't know that then you must…that must mean…you come from outside the country?"

Fai smiles crookedly. "Outside? You could say that."

I lean over to Kurogane-who is staring intently at the food-and poke his shoulder. He grunts and casts me a long bored look, silently waiting for my question. "Kuro-nii? Is Fai-san always like this?"

He blinks. "Yeah. Get used to it, bozu."

"Do people always run roughshod around this district?" Fai is asking, hands cupping the sides of his face as he leans forward on his elbows. I flash him a strange look and then sink down in my seat, letting my head rest against the back of the booth. My eyes close, attention drifting, and I soon zone out.

I wonder what my Kudan would be? How did Syaoran know about his Kudan? How did he know to summon it?

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

A loud startled shriek bursts past my lips, eyes snapping open, and I clutch my chest-trying to calm my rapidly fluttering heartbeat. Kurogane is frozen, hand stretched up into the air, and looks as if he's gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Fai laughs lightly, blue hues trained in on my distorted face.

"Your majesty!" Syaoran shouts, eyes wide in surprise.

"Your majesty is nowhere near my name." The tall black haired waiter says, "You've got the wrong guy." He flashes me an apologetic smile. "Sorry Miss, didn't mean to scare you."

I sink down into my seat, face flushed with embarrassment.

"And mister," The waiter's eyes narrow at Kurogane, "We do the flipping around here. If you'd just leave it and wait, we'll be right there."

"Yes sir." Kurogane nods frantically.

"Were you sleeping, Lilly-kun?" Fai asks, honey voice sweet. "That must be very uncomfortable."

I yawn softly and shrug lightly, "I don't care."

"Why don't you lean on me?" Fai grins, "I'm probably softer than the chair."

Mokona jumps onto the table in front of me, smiling sweetly. "Fai-kun is so nice, Saya-dono! He's letting Saya sleep on him, even before the food is done."

I let out a small huff of a laugh. "That's sweet, you're right. But not entirely appropriate." I glance up at Fai. "No offense, it's just I hardly know you."

Fai flashes me a sweet smile. "It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Syaoran lets out a small sigh.

"Was he a king, back in your world Syaoran-kun?" Fai turns his attention to the dejected male. Syaoran nods slightly and stares at the food. Fai flashes me an amused look. "So then it's just like the space time witch said."

I cast him a strange look. Why is he looking at me like that?

"People you've met in your world, they've developed under completely different circumstances on other worlds." Fai quotes the space time witch, whoever that is, and chuckles softly. "Don't you think, Lilly-kun?"

"Sure." My head tilts to the side and I pat his head. "Let's go with that."

"You're saying that they're the same as the king and high priest of the kid's world?" Kurogane speaks up, lifting his gaze away from the sizzling food in front of him.

Fai's eyes lift, moving to Kurogane. "They're the same and yet not the same. The two on Syaoran's world lived a completely different life than these two. But when it comes down to it, at the very basic level, they are the same, I guess."

"Basic level?" Kurogane deadpans.

"The very root of their lives!" Fai forms a heart with his fingers and holds it up to so Kurogane can see and then lowers it to my face, smiling. "Their nature. Their heart."

"Soul." Kurogane rolls his eyes, "That's what you're saying, right?"

I poke Fai's fingers. He wiggles them dramatically and laughs lightly as the waiter sets plates down in front of us all and moves our food off the stove. I roll my eyes, his contagious laughter bringing a bubble of laughter past my own lips, and pick up my chopsticks.

Happily picking at my food, I glance over to watch Fai. He picks up his chopsticks and tries to mimic my movements. Each time he tries to lift the food, it falls out of his grasp and thumps back onto the plate noisily. I laugh as he puts the two sticks together and stabs the food.

He flashes me a cheeky smile.

"Need help?" I ask, snapping my chopsticks together.

I show him how to hold the sticks, trying not to laugh, and how to pick up the food. He smiles happily and picks up a fallen chunk of noodles and cabbage. Setting it on his tongue, he flashes me a thankful look and I snort softly as I finish off my own bite.

"Syaoran-san." I lightly kick him under the table, knocking him out of his small trance. "I'm sure Fai-chan would love to eat yours for you if you don't want it."

"Huh?" Syaoran blinks. His features lax into a warm smile and he nods, breaking his chopsticks so he can eat. "Okay."

"Down the hatch!" I hear Mokona say from my left. I turn to see Kurogane and Mokona fighting over the Okonomiyaki.

"Listen you," Kurogane growls, "This one's mine."

"Mokona," I smile as she turns around towards me. "Have some of mine."

"Okay!" Mokona chirps, using two spatulas to pick the Okonomiyaki up and gulp it down.

Fai smiles slightly and nudges me lightly with his shoulder. "Want some of mine, Lilly-kun?"

I shake my head. "S'okay. I'm not that hungry."

He smiles lightly and nods.

"Alright then."


End file.
